Compounds having a hydroxamic acid moiety have been shown to possess useful biological activities. For example, many peptidyl compounds possessing a hydroxamic acid moiety are known to inhibit matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs), which are a family of zinc endopeptidases. The MMPs play a key role in both physiological and pathological tissue degradation. Therefore, peptidyl compounds that have the ability to inhibit the action of MMPs show utility for the treatment or prophylaxis of conditions involving tissue breakdown and inflammation. Further, compounds having a hydroxamic acid moiety have been shown to inhibit histone deacetylases (HDACs), based at least in part on the zinc binding property of the hydroxamic acid group.
The inhibition of HDACs can repress gene expression, including expression of genes related to tumor suppression. Inhibition of histone deacetylase can lead to the histone deacetylase-mediated transcriptional repression of tumor suppressor genes. For example, inhibition of histone deacetylase can provide a method for treating cancer, hematological disorders, such as hematopoiesis, and genetic related metabolic disorders. More specifically, transcriptional regulation is a major event in cell differentiation, proliferation, and apoptosis. There are several lines of evidence that histone acetylation and deacetylation are mechanisms by which transcriptional regulation in a cell is achieved (Grunstein, M., Nature, 389: 349-52 (1997)). These effects are thought to occur through changes in the structure of chromatin by altering the affinity of histone proteins for coiled DNA in the nucleosome. There are five types of histones that have been identified. Histones H2A, H2B, H3 and H4 are found in the nucleosome, and H1 is a linker located between nucleosomes. Each nucleosome contains two of each histone type within its core, except for H1, which is present singly in the outer portion of the nucleosome structure. It is believed that when the histone proteins are hypoacetylated, there is a greater affinity of the histone to the DNA phosphate backbone. This affinity causes DNA to be tightly bound to the histone and renders the DNA inaccessible to transcriptional regulatory elements and machinery.
The regulation of acetylated states occurs through the balance of activity between two enzyme complexes, histone acetyl transferase (HAT) and histone deacetylase (HDAC).
The hypoacetylated state is thought to inhibit transcription of associated DNA. This hypoacetylated state is catalyzed by large multiprotein complexes that include HDAC enzymes. In particular, HDACs have been shown to catalyze the removal of acetyl groups from the chromatin core histones.
It has been shown in several instances that the disruption of HAT or HDAC activity is implicated in the development of a malignant phenotype. For instance, in acute promyelocytic leukemia, the oncoprotein produced by the fusion of PML and RAR alpha appears to suppress specific gene transcription through the recruitment of HDACs (Lin, R. J. et al., Nature 391:811-14 (1998)). In this manner, the neoplastic cell is unable to complete differentiation and leads to excess proliferation of the leukemic cell line.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,369,108, 5,932,616, 5,700,811, 6,087,367 and 6,511,990, disclose hydroxamic acid derivatives useful for selectively inducing terminal differentiation, cell growth arrest or apoptosis of neoplastic cells. In addition to their biological activity as antitumor agents, these hydroxamic acid derivatives have recently been identified as useful for treating or preventing a wide variety of thioredoxin (TRX)-mediated diseases and conditions, such as inflammatory diseases, allergic diseases, autoimmune diseases, diseases associated with oxidative stress or diseases characterized by cellular hyperproliferation (U.S. application Ser. No. 10/369,094, filed Feb. 15, 2003). Further, these hydroxamic acid derivatives have been identified as useful for treating diseases of the central nervous system (CNS) such as neurodegenerative diseases and for treating brain cancer (See, U.S. application Ser. No. 10/273,401, filed Oct. 16, 2002).
The inhibition of HDAC by the hydroxamic acid containing compound suberoylanilide hydroxamic acid (SAHA) disclosed in the above referenced U.S. patents, is thought to occur through direct interaction with the catalytic site of the enzyme as demonstrated by X-ray crystallography studies (Finnin, M. S. et al., Nature 401:188-193 (1999)). The result of HDAC inhibition is not believed to have a generalized effect on the genome, but rather, only affects a small subset of the genome (Van Lint, C. et al., Gene Expression 5:245-53 (1996)). Evidence provided by DNA microarrays using malignant cell lines cultured with a HDAC inhibitor shows that there are a finite (1-2%) number of genes whose products are altered. For example, cells treated in culture with HDAC inhibitors show a consistent induction of the cyclin-dependent kinase inhibitor p21 (Archer, S. Shufen, M. Shei, A., Hodin, R. PNAS 95:6791-96 (1998)). This protein plays an important role in cell cycle arrest. HDAC inhibitors are thought to increase the rate of transcription of p21 by propagating the hyperacetylated state of histones in the region of the p21 gene, thereby making the gene accessible to transcriptional machinery. Genes whose expression is not affected by HDAC inhibitors do not display changes in the acetylation of regional associated histones (Dressel, U. et al., Anticancer Research 20(2A): 1017-22 (2000)).
Further, hydroxamic acid derivatives such as SAHA have the ability to induce tumor cell growth arrest, differentiation and/or apoptosis (Richon et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 93:5705-5708 (1996)). These compounds are targeted towards mechanisms inherent to the ability of a neoplastic cell to become malignant, as they do not appear to have toxicity in doses effective for inhibition of tumor growth in animals (Cohen, L. A. et al., Anticancer Research 19:4999-5006 (1999)).
In view of the wide variety of applications for compounds containing hydroxamic acid moieties, the development of new inhibitors having improved properties, for example, increased potency or increased bioavailability is highly desirable.